Sabes
by IracebethCarroll
Summary: Están jugando un juego muy peligroso los dos James, lo sabes, ahora lo sabes... SLASH JamesxSeverus; Snames: Viñeta para 30vicios


Otro fic para mi tabla de LJ, esta vez el cuadro es el número cinco, que era a elección del escritor, escribí este one-shot/drabble con la palabra sabes… o saber, también es válido nOn

En fin, es eso.

**Advertencias: **Esta historia contiene slash explícito, no, no hay sexo pero si hay amor entre dos hombres, por si hasta ahora no ha quedado claro, y si no les gusta, no lo lean, ni lo vean, vayan directo a la equis de allá arriba, que para eso está n.n

**Le**** Disclaimer**: Harry Potter y todo lo que se le parezca no me pertenece, lo único que puedo adjudicarme son los hechos de esta historia, si HP fuera mío, definitivamente hubiera sido diferente, y tampoco hubiera vendido tanto, en serio U.U

Ahí va.

.

.

.

.

.

.

05. *Sabes

Lo sabes, lo sabes James, lo sabes…

Tú mejor que nadie lo sabes, lo sientes cuando te mira, sin importar qué intente transmitir esa mirada, sin importar si te mira de frente, con ira; o desde la parte de atrás del laboratorio en Pociones, o simplemente mientras caminas los suelos empedrados del colegio…

Lo sabes. Sabes cómo sus ojos te estudian, y cómo su mirada te persigue, aunque él no quiera, aunque se arrepienta segundos después, aunque apriete los dientes al verte con los otros Merodeadores… Aunque su mirada se endurezca solo un segundo después, es muy tarde, pues ya te has dado cuenta, ya lo _sabes_.

Lo sabes. Lo sabes.

Empiezas a notar la frecuencia; sabes mejor que nadie _cómo_ te mira, hace mucho que esos ojos dejaron de destellar sólo odio: Lo has visto contar de lejos los mechones de tu cabello, e intentar capturar un poco de ese brillo amable con el que nunca le miras a él, para luego cerrar los dientes cual trampas mortales y decirse que son tonterías.

Lo sabes. Lo sabes.

Incluso lo sabes mejor que él, cuya mente se llena de preguntas que tienen tu rostro y nombre grabados; él, la cucaracha que no puede dejar de preguntarse por qué te mira todo el tiempo, por qué no puede dejar de importarle que desaparezcas con Lupin, de _noche_. Por qué a veces –muy a veces- cuando coqueteas con Lily, su interior se llena de odio y piensa "_sangre sucia"_ y la odia más a ella que a ti.

No importa si eso le parece imposible un segundo después; tampoco importa si se siente o no culpable por sus pensamientos, el extraño sentimiento está ahí. Y por supuesto, tú lo sabes.

Lo sabes mínimo unas dos o tres veces mejor que él. Lo sabes James. _Tú_ Lo sabes.

Porque esa es la verdad ¿no? Qué riesgoso para él sentir algo por ti, por alguien cómo tú. Le odias, en el fondo sabes que no eres más que un egoísta que desea divertirse; y le odias.

O eso intentas demostrarte últimamente.

Sabes que él hace lo que tú desprecias, y lo desprecias por añadido… ¿cierto? Ya no es tan claro como antes, sólo sabes que no puedes quererlo, pero tampoco quieres que quiera a alguien más… y entonces decides que Lily será tuya, porque él no puede tenerla, él no puede ser de ella, eso lo sabes también.

Tal vez.

No estás muy seguro de lo que sabes, o es que no quieres darte cuenta; pero lo sabes.

Lo sabes, lo sabes.

Sabes también, al reflexionarlo que esto no debía ser así, ellos, ella y _él_, debían involucrarse; y tú no, tú debías de permanecer fuera del meollo, para poder dar una sonrisa y una reverencia cuando se cayera tu máscara…

Eso sabías ¿verdad?

Eso pensabas que pasaría.

Tú creías que lo sabías.

Pero en eso te equivocaste.

Las cartas están sobre la mesa y debes levantarlas, sin importar que sea difícil, debes hacer frente a la situación que se te presenta.

Estás solo en esto Potter, siempre lo has estado, y así te quedaste por ser _tan _encantador, al final terminaste siendo sólo un trofeo, un premio que alguien se tiene que ganar.

Ella no te quiere, y él, tampoco, ninguno de los dos, no en el fondo y no de verdad, ninguno de los dos puede quererte de verdad. Eres un capricho, y desde el principio fue así: él quiere lastimarte, destruirte por todo lo que te odia; eres el trofeo de ella, así que no te dañará, aunque no te quiera se asegurará de que no te quiebres ni te rompas. Brillante y luminoso, así ha de ser un buen trofeo ¿no?

En conclusión ella no intentaría romperte, aunque pudiera, y él lo hará sin dudarlo, si acaso le dejas ver que tiene la oportunidad. Y tú sabes que _él _la tiene.

Eso lo sabes bien, por encima de cualquier otra de tus realidades.

Severus quiere destruirte James.

Incluso cuando lo besas sientes ese odio latente; la máscara blanca que sólo puede ser superada por el deseo. Tus padres hicieron bien al hacerte tan bien, con tu cuerpo atlético y tus ojos color café, lo sabes, y nunca lo has entendido tan bien como cuando lo ves mirarte: "_para comérselo_" parecen intentar decir sus ojos mientras te desnudas delante de él…

Aunque tal vez no esté todo perdido. Hay algo más, puedes verlo ahora, mientras cierra los ojos cuando lo besas y tiembla mientras lo abrazas, y al sentir cómo su corazón late fuerte entiendes que él lo siente como tú.

Y al ver cómo desvía la mirada o aprieta los puños comprendes que él no lo ignora, ya no; pero difieren en la intensidad: en ti late ferozmente, como el corazón salvaje de un león tras sus presas, y en él hierve lentamente, como sus pociones, como esa manera de andar que tienen medida hasta el último paso, con los hombros hundidos por un peso invisible.

Y es un peso que parece pasar a ti cuando le das el último beso del rato, de la hora, el día o el tiempo que sea.

Porque no puedes evitar pensar que ese podría ser el último, de la vida, porque él hace lo que desprecias, y tiene planes de hacerlo por siempre.

Y eso va a matarlo.

No sabes si morirá, no con certeza, pero te duele pensar que terminará así, sientes que algo te punza ferozmente cuando el momento de separarse llega, porque no sabes lo que hace cuando no está contigo. O más bien porque sí lo sabes, te es imposible no saberlo.

Y le tomas las manos por las muñecas mientras tus labios se pasean hasta su frente, y le dejas un beso deseando retenerlo, pero no vas a hacerlo, no tienes que hacerlo.

No _puedes _hacerlo y lo entiendes.

Lo sabes.

Y al entender que no puedes ni vas a poder salvarlo sonríes socarronamente, arrepintiéndote de haberle mostrado con ese beso que te preocupa; por eso sonríes intentando transmitirle burla. Pareces decirle "_fue una de tantas noches" _aunque sea una sensación completamente distinta la que te atraviesa.

Mientes, y eso lo sabes.

Pero está empezando a dejar de importarte.

No pasó demasiado tiempo para que ellos se dieran cuenta de que algo no era normal en ti, ellos tenían que notar cuando _tú _te involucraste, cuando eso comenzó a tocarte a ti; y pasó aún menos tiempo para que lograran rastrear la causa, casi dando lugar a una tragedia en el proceso, pero logras librarla a tiempo, y luego, en uno de esos arranques de ingenio consigues hacer que dejen su _relación_ en paz.

"_Solo me divierto con él, es físico" _dices, y lo has dicho tanto al espejo para intentar convencerte que hasta tus mejores amigos se tragan tu mentira.

Es malo mentir James, tu madre te lo dijo hasta el cansancio, y tú normalmente le haces caso.

Pero ellos no deben enterarse, eso es algo entre tú y él.

Lo tienes entendido, masticado y atragantado.

Lo sabes _muy _bien.

Ellos no deben saberlo porque es la prueba del héroe, es _tu _prueba James, es tu aventura, tu juego.

Un juego difícil y peligroso.

Tú y él juegan con fuego, a ver cuál de los dos se quema primero, él –como sus pociones- hierve lentamente, así que el quemado serás tú, o eso piensas, por eso no le cedes terreno, ni le confiesas nada, por más que se te cierre la garganta por decirle todo lo que piensas, por mucho que quieras decir algo mientras entierras tu nariz entre sus cabellos, las palabras casi salen, solo…

"_Te q-"_… pero no debes, no puedes: vas a romperte, él va a romperte.

Así que solo tiras de su pelo en lugar de hablar, y le obligas a complacerte, le complaces también, casi sin quererlo, porque no puedes contener tus deseos, no en esos momentos.

"_Pero sólo es físico_" –le comentas a tu espejo mientras observas la imagen, intentando detectar las señales de la mentira, para corregirlas de inmediato.

Suprimes casi por completo las señales de esa mentira que vives, no es algo físico, si alguna vez lo fue hace mucho tiempo que dejó de serlo.

Y eso también lo sabes ¿verdad?

Así como tu reflejo roto te dice que ya es el final, _te has quedado sin salida_, y estás acorralado en una pared dónde ya no tienes retorno, puedes estar lejos de él, al menos un poco, y puedes odiarle, porque aún lo haces, bastante.

Y aún así te toca fingir todo lo demás.

Ya no puedes detenerte: aún cuando estás odiándole (en los pasillos con gente, en las clases o en el Gran Comedor) lo añoras, quieres sus dedos enterrados en tu cabello mientras tus labios recorren su cuerpo pálido y suave… o simplemente tenerlo dormido entre tus brazos junto a la chimenea, o mientras miras las estrellas por la ventana.

Lo necesitas y te quema.

Perdiste el juego, ya lo sabes, lo entiendes mejor que él. Aunque eso no signifique que se lo vayas a dejar saber: te rompe, pero ya no duele, ya te quemaste y las cicatrices no sanan, ni se borran, pero a esas alturas ya no pueden empeorar, al fin has alcanzado tu límite.

Después de todo.

Y no puedes amarle u odiarle más, estás tan dividido en dos que no crees poder volver a unir los pedazos. A esas alturas solo te resta actuar, seguir sonriéndole al espejo y al mundo entero, aunque hayas perdido uno de los por qué, y luego, cuando tu máscara se resquebraje y ya no puedas actuar solo te restará alejarte.

No hay más opción, es el único plan que te queda, ya perdiste, te quemaste, y lo deseas demasiado como para estar cerca de él sin llegar a necesitarlo.

Y eso lo sabes, jamás podrás volver a mirarlo ni de lejos sin sentir la necesidad de besarlo.

Por eso huyes: corres, y te refugias entre el cabello rojo y los lirios que ponen bálsamo a tus heridas. Sonríes sinceramente y _la_ besas, mientras las lesiones que te has hecho tú solo reciben un poco de agua…

Te duele menos, pero aún no sana.

_Nunca lo hará, y lo sabes._

Pero no fuiste el único que se quemó en el juego James, él se quemó también, antes, después, o al mismo tiempo, yendo juntos hasta en la perdición.

No sólo tú lo deseas James; él te necesita a ti, también

Pero eso sí que no lo sabes, probablemente no llegues a saberlo nunca.

Nunca, nunca lo supiste.

End…

.

.

.

.

.

Eso fue todo -.-

Espero mejorar para el futuro, este me quedó regular, espero sus opiniones, sean cuales sean, por el mágico review.

Pero si van a decir algo, que sea sobre mi escritura, y no sobre la pareja, por favor, piensen que nadie los obliga ni los obligó a leer esto, para eso está la equis de arriba n.n


End file.
